


Kinktober 2020

by Silberwing



Series: One Shot Collection [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Android Gavin Reed, Androids, Bisexual Male Character, Bonding, Claiming Bites, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Heterosexual Sex, Human, I hope, Kink, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Obedience, One Shot Collection, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Other, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, daily update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberwing/pseuds/Silberwing
Summary: Since i suck at continuing all my other stories, i will try it with the Kinktober now to get back in shape whoop! I'm trying to pulish teeny tiny drabbles each day and i hope you enjoy this smutty event with me uwu. I will mostly use my beloved Gavin and my two OCs Conan and Mira. But I'm sure that Nines will pop up as well at one point.
Relationships: Gavin Reed/Original Female Character(s), Gavin Reed/Original Male Character(s), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: One Shot Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960711
Kudos: 1





	1. Kink 1- Threesomes / Toys under clothing / Handjobs

**Author's Note:**

> Kink 1 - Threesomes / Toys under clothing / Handjobs

Was it allowed to say how much fun he had with the whole thing? He fucking loved it!

Even though nobody thought he could do it, he could be a fucking top and Gavin proved that impressively that night. "Babe? Would you be so kind as to wear this tonight?" he purred as he hugged Conan from behind and pressed an almost inconspicuous black object into his hand. It was a popular toy with the two of them, but carrying it outside their own four walls was new. 

"Why should I do that?" Conan asked amused and turned himself towards him. 

"Because I order you to, otherwise I'll have to tie you to the bed with it and leave you here as long as I have fun with Mira," he grinned broadly back and closed Conan's hand around the vibrator. 

"Hm...okay," he finally admitted curiously and followed Gavin's order. It was rare for Gavin to take the upper hand, but the Android liked it. It was something different. When Conan disappeared in the bathroom to take his beloved little toy, literally up his ass, Gavin changed his clothes. Nothing special, just a jacket with enough room in the pockets to hide the remote control of the vibrator. Ah he loved his plan already. 

A good half hour later they finally found themselves in the restaurant where Mira had arranged to meet. Many from their police station would also be there to celebrate Connor in his new rank. Time to put the plan into action.  
The first hour went clearly quiet, most of his colleagues had already had their first beers, the first meal was on the way to them and all eyes were on Connor, who was giving a more or less improvised speech. Luckily for him, or maybe not because he told her to, Mira wore a relatively short black dress, despite the early autumn cold. 

He sat calmly between his two willingly victims and waited for the perfect moment. When most of his colleagues were busy with their own conversations, just waiting to hear a few more words from their captain, Gavin pressed a small inconspicuous button on the remote control in his pocket. Conan instantly cramped the handle around his glass of Thirium as the gentle vibration was felt. Oh shit!

He hissed "Gavin!" at him in indignation, even though he couldn't refuse that it made him damn hot. 

"What?" the detective asked innocently as his second hand, single-mindedly gliding over Mira's leg, continued to rise until it disappeared under the thin black cloth. With eyes filled with enthusiasm, Mira stared over at him, equally turned on but much more fearful. What if someone noticed something? Especially the androids around her were alert enough to catch the slightest movement. 

"You know exactly what..." he whispered back, but Gavin just amplified the vibration with a grin, at the same moment he seductively pulled on Mira's panties...oh wait, she was only wearing a thong. Ah perfect. 

He wasted no time in caressing her. He knew the two of them well enough to know exactly which buttons to press to make them melt. His face remained asbolutely motionless, nothing revealed what he was doing under the table with his partners as he listened to Chris' group, talking about a very interesting story. 

His fingers drew small circles over Mira's clit, he used her wetness to wonderfully to wet his finger and thrusting them deep into her. Her cheeks turned deep red as her breath began to accelerate. Restlessly she slipped on her seat to get Gavin's finger even deeper inside her. A short grin flitted across his lips when he noticed that the android next to him was not better off. Conan had squeezed his eyes together, biting his lower lip and trying to keep everything as calm as possible, but Gavin saw his own hand brushing across his crotch again and again in search of redemption. 

"Is it getting warm?" Gavin asked amused as he pushed his toy up another notch. 

"Shut up!!" Conan hissed. He was so eager to get at it but at that very moment Fowler stood up to begin his speech. Just the moment Gavin had been waiting for. On both sides, there were breaking creatures who were doing everything they could to avoid attracting attention with their lust and ecstasy in a round full of police.

Conan had opened his eyes halfway again by now, but he was now biting his finger to stay calm, but Gavin knew that he was about to break, as did Mira. Her breath came in jerks, irregular and exactly at the moment when Fowler started to speak and addressed his police officers with a smile, he could feel Mira close tightly around his fingers, a pleasant warmth rolled over his fingers. A choked groan escaped her when she came and Conan was no better off. The vibrator inside him drove him over the long-awaited abyss when he came moaning deeply and softly. Completely out of breath, they saw stars circling in front of their own eyes, Conan's LED blinked frantically yellow. Gavin withdrew his fingers with relish and licked them subtly, clean in the sight of Mira.

"What a pleasant evening, don't you think?" he asked with a grin when his eyes fell on Connor who stared at her confused. One corner of his mouth just pulled up as he gave the android a lascivious look.


	2. Kink 2 - Lingerie/Customes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet, like really short :'D i still hope you enjoy uwu

"Hmm, what do you think of that?" Gavin asked thoughtfully as he looked at himself in the mirror. 

"Shouldn't you ask Conan that? You finally bought it for him," returned Mira amused, sitting behind the detective with her arms loosely folded, helping him find the right outfit. 

"Ha.ha, very funny. So?" he insisted on his question and turned completely towards her. They sat in Gavin's bedroom for almost an hour while he tried on all kinds of things he hoped he could wrap his boyfriend around his finger with. They ranged from simple sexy underwear, to special lingerie, leather straps, suspenders and whatever else was available. 

"You're going to that costume party, aren't you?" Mira asked her counter-question as she got up from her seat and walked around her partner. 

"Yes."

Gavin wore a relatively simple suit, but so far the one that flattered him the most. It was subtle but still emphasized his muscular body. A tight black boxer shorts with a light blue elastic band, fitted perfectly to his butt and also emphasized the front part very well. His neck was decorated by a white fake collar with a long black tie. Ideally suited to attract the partner. His chest was halfway covered by a short jacket, which was cut short and interspersed with fine pinstripes and increased with its ideal length the attraction to find out what it looked like underneath. Even though Conan of course already knew this. The sleeves were completely dispensed with. So much the better, so that Gavin's arms were shown to advantage.

His wrists also wore short, white suit cuffs and his thighs held matte, black shirt-holders, which, however, were simply connected to his underpants, making them look like suspenders.

All in all he looked damn good, but something was still missing.

Rummaging around in his clothes, Mira was looking for something that could fit a costume party. "Ah there they are!" she grinned over both ears and had to stretch out to put the long rabbit ears on Gavin's head.

"Satisfied, she stood back on her feet and took a few steps back to have a better look at the work. Man, Conan was really lucky. "Now even your outfits fit together" she knew that Conan went as a big bad wolf and the result looked no less bad. Conan had also asked her for advice to help him choose his clothes. 

He looked at himself in the mirror for a moment and then happily lit a cigarrette, which rounded off the picture perfectly. 

"Well, if it doesn't crackle between you tonight, then I don't know." 

"Oh it will," Gavin grinned back and blew out a white cloud of smoke. He put on loose black jeans, over an olive-colored t-shirt and his beloved brown leather jacket. Only the collar and the rabbit ears betrayed something of his clothing. "Well then, let's go" he announced happily and gave Mira a big kiss on the cheek, while his hand subtly disappeared between her legs. "Don't worry...I will thank you very much for this later," he suddenly whispered into her ear in a deep voice and rubbed over her jeans. With red cheeks and glowing ears, she stayed behind as Gavin left the apartment whistling.


	3. Kink 3 - Voyeurism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay it's not very "hidden" but i think it just works the same *thinking*

Gavin had long forgotten how long he had had the android on his cheek, but by now he had gotten used to its larger shadow anyway. Eternities ago he was given an absolutely new toy. More or less voluntarily. Androids seemed to become the next big thing in mankind and to make sure they behaved as human as possible, the first prototypes were distributed to the most different groups. And well, what could Gavin say, he was one of the lucky winners. Great...  
The android, which was named Nines, ran after him everywhere, did everything Gavin did and asked endless questions. Most of the time Gavin felt like a father who had to take care of his two year old son. But this was a big android, which overtook him with one head when he was standing next to him. 

They had an eternally long night behind them and Gavin just wanted to relax. Snuggling up on the couch, Nines sat down opposite him and watched him as usual. In the meantime, the android had at least started to move freely around the apartment or interact with Gavin, which made it a little less scary. Zapping through the TV, Gavin couldn't find anything he was really interested in, so he looked for something that definitely interested him. A brief grin flitted across his lips as his fingers skilfully typed in the keyboard combination he had so often typed in, opening one of his beloved gay pornos. Nothing against two hot, naked guys doing it together.

He could feel a tingling sensation through his loins as someone in his pants seemed to get some attention again. Leaning his head to one side, Nines watched his owner in confusion. His LED flashed yellow during the process. 

Gavin's fingers first moved tenderly across his own chest before they disappeared under the shirt and played around his own nipple. A light sigh escaped his lips as he gently pinched inside, causing a slight tingling in his stomach. His right hand continued the movement and wandered towards his waistband. They stroked his defined abdominal muscles to open the first button of his trousers. His head lay leaning back on the armrest, his eyes were closed. He could only make out the groans and sighs of the men in the video.

His right hand stroked his crotch with a firm grip, massaging his hard on. 

Nine's LED jumped to a hectic red as he watched Gavin. It was the first time he saw Gavin do anything like this and even though he didn't know what was happening, he felt a strange pull in his body. Swallowing hard, he was somewhat startled when Gavin finally got his pants and boxers out of the way and closed his hand completely around his dick. His thumb made circling movements over the pink tip. Sweet sighs escaped him. Nines slipped restlessly back and forth in his seat, biting the inside of his cheeks. 

In front of Gavin's inner eye, a fantasy of his own unfolded. He had buried his fingers deep in Nine's black hair while grabbing him and bending him over the table. Even though Nine's was taller, he had been quite cooperative so far.  
His hips were pounding against Nines' again and again as he immersed himself in it, enjoying that sweet virgin...or rather unused tightness around him. 

Gavin's breath went intermittently as he gave in to the idea and Nines became more and more restless. He felt something stirring in his pants, and that only confused him more. But watching Gavin do it to himself actually broke his will. 

"Gavin..." Nines whispered desperately, his voice taking on an interesting, deep undertone. 

One of Gavins eyes opened halfway to his spoken out name. He could see exactly how turned on the android in front of him was and a throaty laugh escaped him. 

Between his legs was a considerable bump under the black trousers Nines wore and he couldn't avoid not taking this chance. 

"Come here," Gavin ordered him in a deep, husky voice as he reached out for Nines. The android followed his order and was held directly between Gavin and the couch. The detective rubbed one hand across Nine's crotch and grinned from ear to ear. 

"Oh babe...you are so gonna overheat when I'm done with you," Gavin solemnly promised, placing his hungry lips on Nine's.


	4. Kink 4 - Photography

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not very kinky, but rather cute and wholesome ^^  
> and reaaaaaally short

Conan leaned comfortably against the door frame. He was wearing nothing but an open white shirt, which covers the most important parts from the sides. He held a cigarette between his fingers, smoked slowly, and the faint smoke whirled up above his head. Bite and kiss marks decorated his neck.  
Gavin was still lying in bed, turned on his stomach. He was completely naked and only a blanket was put over his butt.The early morning shone through the window, giving his skin a faint golden glow.

He held an old Polaroid camera between his fingers and photographed Conan's soft post-sex figure. The android smiled a little, pulled his cigarette again and looked over to his lover from the corner of his eye.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm just photographing your beauty," Gavin winked and took another photo.

"You always do that," Conan replied amused and carelessly mended some ashes into the room. His eyes wandered significantly to the walls where endless, similarly aesthetic images of the android hung. Gavin just loves to take pictures of him after sex. He always said he looked the most gentle and satisfied...and well, he did. 

After he finished smoking the cigarette between his fingers, he walked over to Gavin and casually grabbed the camera from him as he let himself fall out of bed. 

"Hey!" the brunette tried to protest but Conan already took the first picture. 

"Be quiet so I can take a decent one," 

Sighing, Gavin gave in and let his head sink to his arms, single strands of his brown hair hanging loosely over his forehead.Not quite satisfied with the view, Conan pushed the blanket out of the picture, revealing Gavin's taut butt.   
Not quite satisfied with the view, Conan pushed the blanket out of the picture, revealing Gavin's taut butt. 

"Much better," another click sound was heard for a split second as Conan waited for the image to develop between his fingers. Smiling contentedly, he stuck it between all the others on the wall. Now Gavin was right in the middle of the collection.


	5. Kink 5 - Sleepy morning sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was two hours too late! At least in my country but I still wanna wish my wonderfully rat boy a great happy birthday! Even he is an asshole in game he is still one of my biggest comfort characters and I simply love him. So he gets a really cozy birthday morning ♡

Whispering softly in front of her, Mira and Conan carried the homemade cake into the bedroom, where the birthday girl was still sleeping peacefully. 

Since all three lived together, they also shared a huge bed.   
Gavin lay in the middle, also naked from last night, and was slowly awakened by the gentle singing of his two companions. 

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Gavin...happy birthday to you," they both sang in perfect chord, their voices complementing each other wonderfully. 

"All the best my darling," Conan hummed happily and burst the cake with the burning candle right in front of Gavin, who slowly rubbed his eyes and leaned a little on his elbows to look up. Blowing out the candle, he ploped back onto the mattress where Mira had already made herself comfortable and kissed his chest up and down. Conan also joined him and turned to Gavin's lips. 

The detective was still a little tired and passed out, so he let them continue to spoil him. Conan would not have tolerated seeing Gavin active today either. This was his birthday, the two would take care of the rest. 

Mira gently pulled Gavin to one side, her fingers working with peace of mind between his legs to wake up his little friend who was not so small. Meanwhile, Conan's lips moved across Gavin's back, caressing every inch of skin. 

They had absolutely no urge, no rush, it was all about the cosy warmth and closeness and giving Gavin all the love he deserved.

They kept it slow and passionately when he was inside of Mira by now, feeling Conan entering his backside. He loved to be the center of attention and this way, it definitely felt the best. He held Conans hand, while the android nibbled and sucked softly on his neck and earlobe, while he himself kissed Mira sloppily and slowly. He already knew they would spent their whole day in bed and there was absolutely nothing to complain about.


	6. Kink 6 - Muzzle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well keeping it up daily failed greatly XD 
> 
> This little drabble isn't mucho smutty, but i love muzzels, especially when it comes to my android boys OwO 
> 
> I still hope you enjoy!

It was a typical day at the station when Gavin held his phone in his hand and played some nonsensical game. Mira was sitting across from him at her own desk, working through some files. She and Gavin were partners and shared a double table. 

Conan was Mira's android partner, Hunter was Gavins. While Conan sat next to Mira and helped her look through the files, Hunter stood behind Gavin, his arms crossed behind his back and his mouth covered with a muzzle.

One of the newest police officers knew nothing about the androids, and especially not why they wore muzzles. "Eh...hey...why does your android wear a muzzle?" he asked cautiously, glancing into Hunter's deep green eyes, which subtly but surely turned toward the young officer.

Gavin replied calmly, not bothering to look up from his phone. "Isn't it obvious? He bites"

At first he thought it was a joke, but since Gavin remained absolutely calm about it, the policeman's nervous laughter faded. "My... are you serious?" 

A small grin pulled the corner of Hunter's mouth upwards. The android was big and strongly built. He could smell the creeping fear in the policeman.

When he emitted a short growl, the policeman flinched, and shortly after that he fled.

After he disappeared, Gavin looked up amused. "I guess he got his answer," he giggled wildly. And he had meant it. Since Hunter tends to bite the humans or androids he hunted, Fowler had ordered him to wear a muzzle. It wasn't because he had "bitten" the people in the first place, but also because of an employee who made fun of Gavin. He was simply a perfectly trained Doberman. 

"I don't think he's coming back," Conan added amused and with a smiling look at Gavin. Gavin pulled Hunter's head down as his fingers pulled on the small metal bars of the muzzle. 

"Better for him," he replied pompously. "You're just a good boy, you know that?" He praised his beloved android. 

"Always," Hunter smiled back. And Hunter seemed to have the habit of biting not only at work. Conan could make out the many small bites on Gavin's body, well hidden under his clothes.


	7. Kink 7 - Wire play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light smut and angst? An unexpected ending definitly

"Hm" this sound left Miras lips for the sixth time and Gavin became more and more restless. The male android slipped nervously around in his seat, his white stomach plates were open so Mira could have a look inside. He had noticed some failures lately and Mira was a good mechanic and friend of his. She had helped him get out of CyberLife, she brought him to Nines, his love and savior. Nines was not there at the moment and Mira was still humming thoughtlessly. The blue and white wires gave no direct indication of any failures.

"I can't see anything on the superficial coating. I need to connect you to my laptop to get a closer look at your systems. I'll have to stick my hand in your stomach just as a warning, though," she smiled, not leaving him much time to react. Her hand carefully made its way into his belly, through his cable location and searched for a specific interface. When she found it, she plugged her laptops cable into it and took the chance to examine the lowered cable to make sure she didn't miss a leak.

A sudden groan whimpered over Gavins lips at the soft touches and his body stiffened. "I-"

"Wow," was all Mira said, and because her kind of curiosity needed to be satisfied, she wrapped her index and middle finger around the one wire that probably caused this reaction. She gently stroked him up and down a couple of times and he reached firmly for the chair he was sitting on, his cheeks were colored blue as he frowned, small puffs of breath left his mouth.

That was highly interesting. But she had better stop it. She had found this particular wire and would later do some research of her own to find out more about it without putting Gavin in an awkward situation. 

"Sorry," she apologized sincerely and was about to pull her hand back, but Gavin grabbed her wrist and held it in place.

"Please continue," he begged. He couldn't understand himself why he was so turned on by it, he had a boyfriend, damn it, and they did it well, but the feeling of Miras warm hand in his stomach as she stroked her fingers up this wire made his head dizzy with lust.

Her glove must have been covered with thirium by now, but she didn't mind. It was most fascinating to watch him.   
With even more pressure on her grip she drove him absolutely crazy. He moaned and whimpered even more, his body shifted in its place, tried everything to withstand the growing heat in his system and ignored all warning signs that came to his mind.

He tilted his head back and moaned freely. Mira could see his heart beating faster through his open stomach. The thirium pumping through the joint grew warmer as she pushed him over the edge. His body twitched forward as he came untouched in his pants. Panting heavily, he let himself fall from his chair and dropped onto Miras legs, who was kneeling in front of him.

She managed to pull her hand back when he suddenly sat on her lap, cupping her cheeks and pressing his lips onto hers. This was most unexpected, but nothing she would say no to. She liked Gavin, and to see him so content warmed her heart. 

"Thank you," he moaned sloppily and wouldn't stop kissing her. A few little giggles escaped her in between, when a new voice interrupted her Inter Mezzo.

"Thanks for what?" asked Nines deep, angry voices. 

Gavin immediately let go of Miras lips, but his arms instantly closed protectively around her shoulders. He knew what Nines was capable of when he became angry. 

"Nothing happened. She just helped me solve the problem and I was a little happier than I expected," he tried to find an appropriate explanation, but even he noticed that it sounded like shit. He did not want to lose her. No matter how much he loved Nines, only Mira would be able to give him that wave of feelings. 

"Nines please ... it didn't mean anything", hearing those words broke Miras heart a little. The months of working with him, being so close to him all the time, had perhaps developed some feelings for the android... just thin air it seemed. 

"I'm sorry, Nines..." Mira apologized herself and somehow managed to get up. Gavin had closed his stomach by now and looked hectically back and forth between them. 

"You better be, he's mine. And just because you helped me save him doesn't mean he belongs to you alone. I paid you for this job, I gave you this chance. I can take it away again."  
She nodded in agreement and stepped back, looking ashamed to the ground. Nines had been her boss for years, he had given her the opportunity to have her own workshop, he was the one why she was sitting here now and could repair Gavin. But Gavin knew nothing about it. When he looked at her in shock, he suddenly felt betrayed.

"You.... only helped him because he paid you to?!"

When she exchanged an hurtful look with Nines, she knew she had to do it. He would take everything away from her... and Gavin belonged to Nines, they loved each other, there was no place for her. 

"Yes... ...I couldn't pay my rent and Nines offered me a job..." she confessed and didn't dare look at Gavin. 

"I... I have to go," he chose eventually and stormed out of the room.

A satisfied smile lay on Nines lips. "Good girl... you know it's for the better. For both of you," he said his last words before he left her too.


	8. Kink 8 - Manipulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being undercover in a very special case, Gavin let himself being lurked into some dirty intrigue ;3

Since months, they were on undercover missions to take down an illegal prostitute and drug ring, hidden somewhere in Detroits underground. Gavin and half of the department were working on this case and it just moved slowly forward, but today he, Connor and Hank managed it to gain this much trust in the workers, they were able to enter the most darken spot in this scene without causing much attention. It was a place, just the must trusted members had access for. 

Gavin, Hank and Connor were all wearing, to their surprise, smokings. They had no clue why a place like this, had such fine clothing as a dress code but however.

The building was dirty, smoky and watery. It looked like the old water system canals which were being used many years ago. Now it should be empty, but the modern looking door showed them different.

Two men were waiting outside, checking the three new guests out, before they let them in. Gavin took the lead automatically, Hank and Connor close behind. 

And how it seemed, the beautiful looking door was just a facade. The inside just looked as terrible as the whole system it was built into it.

He could hear high screams of pain, deep moans of lust and all echoed back from the wet dirty walls of these halls. He didn't needed to think, to know that this was a dungeon. Many dark cells, filled with androids and humans to have their fun with, being abused for some peoples personal fun and fantasies. 

They didn't stopped at the little cells and just continued their walk down the dirty cold halls.

The door of the, how it seemed, biggest room was slightly open and all three slowed down their steps. Waiting and listening for anything inside, but all they could hear were clapping and laughing, paired with the heavy rustling of chains.

With a deep breath Gavin pushed open the door, facing dozens of men wearing smokings and partly masks. They all were watching the centre of stage, not doing anything by now. But the detective had the feeling it would all change soon.

The room was big, way bigger than he had expected. The shape was round and filled with many opportunities to sit or lay down. Lights were dangling lazily from the ceiling, whisky bottles laying all about. Some still filled, some broken. The heavy smell of smoke and Sex laid in the air and was this much, that Gavin almost had to gag. 

Substances were on the ground where he better didn't wanted to know what it was. Ew.

And in the center of this? 

There was a huge bed, it was also round shaped, probably to fit better in this room. Gavin already could think of that this had to be the stage of all this. 

But all around was nothing, compared to the two persons inside this bed. 

On the bed, huddled almost peacefully together were a human female, her green eyes looked curious up at them, nothing to be seen of emptiness or pain there and an android man. She was laying in his arms comfortably, her head halfway hidden in the crock of his neck while she watched the three policemen.

The android, his eyes matched the green colours of hers, got dark brown hair, combed back neatly and with a closer look...he looked exactly like Connor. Just his eyes were emerald green and not chocolate brown. 

The most disturbing thing about this all weren't their eyes, of course. But the position they were in.

Both were completely undressed. Laying naked on each, and their necks....both of them wore heavy looking collars, tied against the wall and the chain gave them barely enough room to just move around on the bed. Which probably was the full plan behind this.

Both were wearing dark bruises on their wrists and ankles, scars crossed their skin on each part possible but what was happening now, almost made Gavin jump.

The sudden rustling noise of the chain, when the girl sat herself slowly up, sounded suddenly way too loud in this open room and made his hair stand up in unwanted curiosity. She didn't seemed to be frightened at all.

Her clear big eyes always stayed on Gavin the whole time, never gazing off to the other two.

"Do you want to join us?" She asked with a beautiful seductively voice, reaching out her hand for him to take. His eyes blinked rapidly at this disturbing offer and the current situation they were in right now.

He couldn't speak and could feel the stares of strangers burning into his skin. What was he supposed to do now? Why did she choose him!? She crawled slowly towards him and sat up on her knees, more scars were being revealed on her stomach when she reached up, letting her hands trace over his chest and the muscles under his dress shirt.

"You could have much fun with us....we can give you all you want..." she whispered into his ear when she was close enough and licked it slowly up.

This made him almost jump in his place but he forced himself to stay. Too many people were watching them with curious eyes, tho he couldn't deny the little reaction she caused inside him. She was probably trained on this but he wouldn't let himself wrap around her fingers. 

He grabbed her wrists softly, pushing her back down with a smile. "Sorry honey, we just arrived...maybe later," he played along with a little wink and hoped it would be enough.

This seemed to settle her down for a moment and while her fingers reached absently to her collar suddenly, the android boy got a flicker in his eyes, only Connor seemed to notice.

Was it...fear? Or relieve?

She seemed to be disappointed by his answer and sat back onto her butt, her eyes flickering briefly over the alternatives she had and when Gavin did the same, he could understand her reaction. The faces he saw under the masks where terrible. Lots of scars, big noses, weird looking eyes and crooked out teeth. Between all of those old, shitty asses, the trio had to look like a jackpot for them. 

Taking place next to Hank and Connor, he had to watch the next time what would happen now. He didn't wanted to just sit here, he wanted to do something. The helpless glance in both their eyes when he had left them, still bothered him. This all shouldn't happen. 

When time passed, more alcohol was poured down the stranger's throats and with it, the uninhibited sank low. 

They pulled and drew aggressively at the chains, laughing each time more when one of the two inside the bed groaned in pain. Broken bottles were being used as knives, cutting through both their skins. The blue blood of the android and the red one from the girl, were mixing up to an unnatural violet. 

The crowd was placing bets and deals of whom could have the fun of his life with them. Which meant way more than just physical harassment. 

In disgust and shock, the trio was watching the greedy men nearly fighting over the two innocent souls in this bed. Some eyes were glittering insanely in lust and hunger for their darkest fantasies to outlive them. 

She was holding onto the android with her dearest life, her eyes flickering over to Gavin once again, searching after help for this night. 

The pure desperation in those deeply green eyes, made him do something he never believed he would do. He jumped up seconds later, pushing and fighting his way literally through the drooling men. 

"Get the fuck away from them! They are mine!" He growled deeply and drew his gun out, pointing with it towards everyone who got near to them.  
Snickering and whistling impressed, they gave Gavin some space, honoring him in a sick fucked up way. 

The chaines were being opened by one of the workers and the two slaves were being dragged down the room, into a separate one. 

Gavin followed growling behind, noticing Hank and Connor staring at him in shock and confusion. But he could care less in that moment, he just wanted to help them!

He didn't even had the time to react, when the door got locked up behind him, the girl waiting in the bed for him to come closer. 

"Please...." she begged and reached her hand out after him. 

"No honey, sorry, I just wanted you two outta there," he murmured honestly and stored his gun back into its holder. Her eyes filled with such an intensively disappointment that he barely could take it.

"Why are you so disappointed about it? Isn't it good that I won't touch you?" He asked truly curious.

"No..." she sighed under a shook of her head and peeked up to him again. "You're the first one we are choosing to love us...and now you don't want us..." 

Her words hit him absolutely off guard. What did she meant with that? They were planning this the whole night!?

"What?! You didn't wanted me to help you?" 

"You're helping us already...but we want more. More of you," she continued and crawled further towards him. Gavin never missed that she was speaking for both them all the time. 

Shaking his head, he tried to loosen her grip around his collar, but it was useless. "What are even your names?" He tried to bring this weird situation into a new direction.

"Names? We don't have names...we are being called whatever you want to call us," her voice got a weird seductively undertone all the time: softly, innocently but still dangerous in its sexiness. 

"No names?" 

"No,"

Even he tried everything to stand his point, she somehow managed it to break through the walls he had build up and lured him further into the bed.

"We can do everything you want us to do...we can make you feel complete... you can use us for everything you like," she whispered still in that damn voice, pulling him down into the bed and stroked along his chest, opening the first buttons of his shirt slowly. And he...just let it happen. How more she spoke, how more he felt like being trapped in trance. 

Was this all even real? Was this really happening? 

"We know what's deep down inside your soul. We can make you feel good," she whispered and grabbed his hand to let it stroke along between her thighs, letting him touch her secret place. 

Shuddering in denial, he tried to pull it back, standing up and getting out of here as quickly as he could. This was wrong, so fucking wrong...

But she didn't seemed to see it the same way. Using his index and middle finger, she was pushing them inside herself, letting her body move over the warm fingers inside her body now.

"Do you like how I look like?" She asked whispering and kept her green eyes always trained on him.

"Y-yes..." he sighed and leaned forward, his lips founding her sweet skin of shoulder, his free hand grabbed after one of her breasts to massage it softly. Gavin felt like a puppet, being pulled along by invisible strings. And while he was distracted by the girl, the android boy moved himself for the first time this night.

"Let me take care of you," his voice was even more dangerous than hers. It was way deeper, lower and hit a perfect nerve within Gavin. He always had a weakness for strong guys with deep dark voices and the android seemed to know that. 

"Let us see you," he continued his own part now. The girl was laying down on her back, moaning sweetly at Gavins touches and fingers inside herself, spreading he legs far apart to give him a good view. 

She pushed Gavin away and used her own fingers now, buckling her hips up and let him sit, so the android could slip down Gavins dress shirt. Like this, he had a perfect view between her legs and her fingers slipping in and out of herself. "You can come inside if you want..." she purred once again. The android grabbed his chin to tip it up and kissed his skin softly, making Gavin even dizzier in his own lust. 

This all must've been a dream...a bad dream which just felt way too good. 

"We know you want us...let us want you," the android continued and sucked is own fingers seductively in front of Gavins eyes. His tongue slipped and danced around his fingertips and drove the detective crazy. How much he had wanted now to press him down into the mattress just to fuck him merciless? 

But he still had that sweet hole of her in front of himself and his erection grew painfully hard. It was twitching against his stomach, when the boy had strapped down every piece of his clothes. 

"Fuck babe..." he groaned and hovered above her. Her pupils were blown and her fingers still moved rhythmically inside her. 

"Please....fuck us....it's so hot and wet...just for you...we need you...please...take us," she begged with an even deeper voice than before, her head tipped to the side and she grabbed his hips to pull him close towards herself.

His hard on was brushing over the wet skin of her clit and this was nearly too much. "Oh shit..." he grabbed her hands harshly, pinning them up into the pillow above her head and rubbed his length a few times over her skin before he pressed his tipped against her entrance. 

Her legs spread even further apart to take him, when he trusted inside her with one go. She cried out in pleasure and digged her own nails into her skin. 

He started to fuck her slowly, he wanted to take his time with her, making her break in want and pleasure, begging for more. He wanted full control over her. 

But he almost had forgotten about the boy, who was about to push his fingers inside Gavin now. Moaning himself out of surprise, he pushed his hips back with each thrust to get more of this androids fingers inside himself. He never had a threesome before, but he would want them more often now, after this night! 

"You like the company of men and women," the android stated more to himself, but Gavin noded anyways. 

"Yes...yes I do...and now fuck me already," he begged now for the first time this night. It had been so long, since he had a good man fucking his brain out. 

"How you wish," the android purred but wasn't done teasing him yet, his fingers hooked under and massaged his insides just in the right way. This only caused him to thrust harder into the girl. His own hunger and desperation grew bigger.

The android leaned over his shoulder, pushing Gavin further down onto the girl. Seemed like the detective wasn't the only one wanting all control. 

"You needy bastard," the green eyed purred deeply into Gavins ear and hit yet another a perfect nerve. A deep sigh rolled over the humans tongue and instinctively leaned himself towards the android. 

Had this one always looked like Connor? He had no clue...but having him so close now, made him truly realize that this android was the same model as Connor was. 

The android knew exactly what Gavin liked. A quick scan, a taste of his skin and he knew the man's deepest desires. Using all these information, he crawled under Gavins skin in the most pleasureful way. 

"So needy..." he whispered again, the faintest of moans covering his voice. 

"God yes..." 

"Perfect..." a smile covered his lips, when a special gas was blown into the room. It was quietly and got no smell. They just didn't wanted to let him go again. 

"We will take so good care of you....you're ours now...and we are yours," 

Gavins head was dizzy and filled with lust by now. He didn't really got the words, they were just a faint spoken sentence at the edge of his functional brain. He would do this forever. 

Laying on the girl now, he kept thrusting inside her, wiggling his hips greedy to get this beautiful hard length of the android inside himself.

He was trapped now. Gavin had no clue that this had been their plan all the time. Through their whole work, the two of them were watching him, observing and learning.

The three detectives had tried to catch the head of this ring, but they never suspected people like them. 

With glittering eyes, she was looking up to the android, burying her hand in Gavins hair and kept him close. They knew their plan had worked. 

The gas took away Gavins will, his motivation to fight against them and made him focused and trained on the two bosses. 

He needed them now as much as they needed him. All of those years they were longing for a partner like him.  
Wrapping a collar around Gavins neck, they signed his bond with them and the human willing agreed. 

When Gavin didn't showed up hours later, Connor and Hank started to worry. They had tried everything to contact him, trying to figure out what was going on but they never succeeded. They searched the whole place up and down, no hints that he even had been here this night and also everyone else was suddenly gone. It was like running around in a ghost town. Seemed to be just an evil nightmare. 

And since this day, Gavin had been gone without ever being seen again. 

The detective himself didn't knew where he was now, but he didn't care. He was together with his two new lovers now and that was all that mattered for him. 

He didn't care for the metal collar, scratching and hurting his neck. He didn't care for the chains around his wrists when he was tied up with the android or the girl inside the round bed. He just had eyes for them. 

He never noticed himself that he was a part of something, he once tried to destroy.


End file.
